drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Nigel Mawlking
Email: MCL@dragonmount.com Description Eye Color: Brown Hair Color: Black Height: 5'4" Weight: 130 Age: 14 Place of Origin: Tear Stats Rank: Trainee Weaopon Score: 5 Philosophy: Not Choosen Yet Primary Weapon: Secondary Weapon: Tertiary Weapon: History Nigel?s father, Lucas is one of the Defenders of the Stone. His mother, Aludra is a noblewoman of a minor house. Nigel has always been interested in channeling. However, as it is forbidden in Tear, he hasn?t had a chance to see an Aes Sedai. In order to distract those strange interests out of Nigel?s head, Lucas taught him the basics of the sword. Not enough to get the boy to think himself invincible and get in trouble, as Lucas had many times in his life, but he hoped it was enough to keep his mind out of the affairs of those bloody Aes Sedai. However, Nigel kept interested on channeling, though he didn?t tell his parents again. He wondered how did channeling work. He became quite good with the sword, but for some reason, his father never taught him more than the basics. Near his thirteenth birthday, some Aes Sedai came to the city. Everyone knew they wouldn?t dare channel here, but were scared of them nonetheless. Everyone except Nigel. He got close enough to listen to their conversation with some fellows that were accompanying them. Everyone of them moved with a graceful stride, graceful in the way leopards were graceful. Maybe because of that, he never doubted they knew how to use the sword in their hip. Later he would learn they were called Warders. To be Warder to an Aes Sedai sounded wonderful, he would then be able to ask them how did they do it. However, he didn?t understand their relationship to their Aes Sedai. He was sure he had seen one of those Aes Sedai of the other day look fondly to their Warder. Besides, he wasn?t sure that Aes Sedai told everything to their Warders. Had she not been Aes Sedai, he would have thought the Warder of the sister he saw the other day was her lover. But that is impossible, isn?t it? After his fourteenth birthday, his father strangely started teaching him more about the sword. He confessed him that he thought Nigel would get in trouble, but that he had seen he wasn?t that way. That certainly explained a bit, but he couldn?t imagine his father getting in trouble. His father told him that what he had taught him before was not a patch on what a true swordsman should know. His father was prepared to teach him the sword fully now. However, Aes Sedai were coming to tear that day, and he thought they can tell him what someone has to do to become a Warder. So, he spoke with one of the Warders and he told Nigel that he must go to the White Tower to become one of them. Tonight is his chance, his father is at the Stone and his mother out of the city. A long journey is awaiting Nigel, but he is willing to go and discover how do the Aes Sedai channel. Nigel leaves Tear with a small package containing only 2 changes, food for 2 weeks and some money. He hopes the journey?s worth it. Category:WS 5 Category:Trainee Category:Biographies Category:Warder Bios